forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Ascore
The Battle of Ascore was a conflict between the expansionist Zhentarim and the defending heroes of the Savage Frontier. Location The battle took place in Ascore, close to its plaza and surrounded by great pyramids. History Causes Aeons ago, Ascore called upon the most powerful mages of the Realms to protect the walls of their ancient city from monstrous invasions. Many mages answered the call, but only four prevailed in the huge task. They created four magical statuettes to protect the ancient city from each cardinal direction, and repelled monsters away from the city. However, as the Narrow Sea began to recede, the merchants of the city abandoned their stores, and the economy of the area plummeted. During the downfall of the city those aeons ago, the rulers took the magical statuettes, and they were distributed around the Realms. The Zhentarim knew of these statuettes, and began to locate them throughout Faerûn in 1358 DR. In order to expand to the west of the Moonsea, they had to cross the impassable Anauroch desert. Thus, they formulated the plan to gather the statuettes in Ascore, and use the controlled monsters to clear the Great Desert. Many became aware of the plan, such as Amelior Amanitas, agents of the Lords' Alliance, and the Heroes of Ascore. The latter party took on the task of finding the statuettes, and reversing the progress. However, when they made it to Ascore, they were met by the Zhentarim and their allied forces. Battle The Heroes of Ascore valiantly fought off the combined forces of the Zhentarim, Kraken Society, the Arcane Brotherhood, and several monsters. However, their main goal was to unite the statuettes and the ring of reversal, which would reverse the repulsion of the creatures. The heroes navigated the maze, fighting many troops and monsters along the way. As they did, the ground shook violently and the ancient bricks of Ascore rose up, revealing a horde of undead. Vaalgamon, the leading commander, and his troops were dragged beneath the earth, and killed. The Zhentarim contingent and their leader, Lord Vaalgamon, were unable to repel the undead, and were overthrown. Now that General Vaalgamon had been slain, Ice Mountain orcs, and trolls from the west, started to arrive. Armies of Zhentarim troops also charged from the east and several mercenaries moved in from the south, aiming to salvage Vaalgamon's scheme. The sage and powerful wizard, Amelior Amanitas, hurriedly cast powerful spells to magically appear to the heroes in peril, and gave them instructions of how to unite the statuettes with the ring of reversal. Once united, bright beams of light were radiated in all directions, and several legions of monsters were called forth by the power of the ancient statuettes. Several species of monsters, from wolves to purple worms, stormed the field and attacked all those present. The heroes managed to scale the cliffs above Ascore, and escaped, but the rest destroyed each other in dire battle. Aftermath Countless Zhentarim troops, mercenaries, and many creatures lie dead in Ascore. The heroes returned to Yartar, where their success was celebrated by many along the way. Later that year, the lords of Zhentil Keep learned of Vaalgamon's defeat. Thirsty for vengeance, the Zhentarim and their allies hatched a plan to cause great commotion within the Lords' Alliance. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Events in North Faerûn Category:Events on Toril Category:Events in Faerûn